Prodrug strategies often serve to improve the drug-like properties of bioactive molecules such as bioavailability, cell permeability and toxicity. Prodrugs can further aid in overcoming barriers typically encountered in drug formulation. Indeed, many global-marketed therapeutics indicate the success of prodrugs and their use and demand. Prodrugs often use a chemical modification that renders the active-drug, inactive or less active. However, removing and targeting prodrugs to specific locations requires specific manipulation to allow efficient in-vivo removal of the chemical modification in a specified location. One common approach to facilitate in-vivo removal is catalysis by an esterase. This approach involves esterification of an acid moiety, which can then become hydrolyzed in vivo by ubiquitous esterases. These approaches suffer from non-specificity because esterases are ubiquitous and constitutively active. There is a need in the art to provide prodrugs which include specificity to the disease and target of the indication. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.